


Requested Moments

by perryvic, Zaganthi (Caffiends)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Sleepy Sex, Unconscious Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-16
Updated: 2011-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-18 04:51:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perryvic/pseuds/perryvic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffiends/pseuds/Zaganthi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They'd had discussions about it in the past, half mentioned possibilities and with Carson as sleepy as he was after a long shift at the SGC, he wouldn't wake easily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Requested Moments

**Author's Note:**

> King Bingo set in the fic-verse Life Without

Carson was sleeping.

He liked to watch Carson sleep, doze, all of the above. He was peaceful and it was still intimate, that level of trust, that level of comfort, knowing that Carson wanted him to do it, and, well. There was no question at all that Rodney wanted to do it, wanted to caress Carson so carefully that he thought it as a dream.

They'd had discussions about it in the past, half mentioned possibilities and with Carson as sleepy as he was after a long shift at the SGC, he wouldn't wake easily. John was snoring slightly on the other side of Carson, also tired out. Sometimes Carson borrowed him for a difficult case, and that always tired him out, too, but it was rare for only one of them to be awake at a time.

So, two beautiful lovers out like a light still, and Rodney wide awake. He almost would've rather been sleeping, but Zed had tried to nest on his head maybe five, ten minutes before, purred like a buzz saw in his ear and then gotten bored and walked off -- but only once Rodney was good and truly awake.

Now that he was, it seemed like a felicitous opportunity, one not to be wasted.

He stroked over Carson's thigh a little, testing his response again. He didn't move and Rodney was already nestled against his ass. Carson had said once during Rodney's illness that he would be interested in waking up with him inside of him. Rodney wanted to try it, just see how far he got with Carson comfortable and sleepy against him.

The lube was hidden under the pillow, because he'd had a feeling about that night. He put some on his fingers and very carefully stroked into Carson's crack, trying not to disturb him too much. Surprisingly, there was no stirring at that either. He must be tired.

Rodney kept his eyes open, watching for signs of awareness, watching for the faint twitching around his eyes or mouth while Rodney pressed his finger gently against his hole. He couldn't believe that Carson was so asleep that he didn't react to that, but all he got as he slipped a finger carefully in was a faint change in breathing to something less deep and slow. He wondered what Carson was dreaming about now. Hopefully, it was a good dream. Rodney leaned in, slumping down a little while he slowly fingered Carson, kissing the back of his shoulder. Nice and slow and he was gorgeous, relaxed like that.

The upside was that he was inherently relaxed. There was very little resistance to his fingers, and it would be ridiculously easy to slide into him. He was distracted a moment by what he was doing but then realized that something was a little different.

John had stopped snoring, and had rolled to look at him with half cracked open sleepy eyes.

He pulled a face at John, trying to convey with eyebrows and mouth without words what he was doing and why and oh, god, John was going to wake Carson.

But John rested a hand on Carson just a moment and smirked, slowly settling back to get comfortable and just watched him. Which meant... which probably meant that John wasn't getting anything bad off of him. Sometimes that ancient device induced talent could be useful.

Well, most times it was useful. Most times. They just had to work together to not, oh, mess things up impossibly with trigger words and abilities that Rodney thought most times were largely misplaced, but... But. But he could lie in bed with both of them and kiss at the back of Carson's shoulder while he slowly worked in a third finger, just to test. Couldn't take too long getting Carson ready.

There was a soft sound from Carson, a little like the hum he made when he was contemplating something he relished, and that was reassuring. As he moved his fingers there was a little bit of clenching back now showing he was a little more awake. Time to move, then. Rodney eased out his fingers, and made quick, messy work of slicking up his cock, because he wanted to at least be started when Carson woke.

He managed to push himself in gently, and John was just watching with a faintly dazed unfocused expression. He began to wonder if he was just keeping Carson under because surely he couldn't sleep through this.

Comfortable, familiar warmth, that was what it was, and Rodney scooted up a little, pressed his hips more tightly to Carson's ass while he wrapped an arm around him. There, he was inside him now and it felt languid and oddly intimate because Carson trusted him enough to want him to do this, to let him have access to his body when he was asleep. Rodney wasn't sure he could have that faith in someone, to allow this to be done to him.

He felt when Carson woke up, felt the immediate clench around his ass that went relaxed quickly, felt Carson inhale differently.

Rodney closed his eyes and thrust.

The sound that Carson made when he did that was something unlike he had ever heard him make before. Very rarely did Carson swear, or at least in a way that was recognizable as swearing, but his first intelligible words were "Fuck! Rodney!"

That alone was worth it.

"Good morning," Rodney drawled, kissing the back of Carson's neck, and cracking open his eyes to see John's spreading grin.

"Oh my god in heaven," Carson was completely at a loss. "You're actually..."

"He's been fucking you for a little while," John added helpfully.

"A very short little while," Rodney countered, as if that helped, as if that would help. He kept up the kisses, still rocking slowly.

Carson was beside himself and rather noticeably now rock hard himself. Rodney didn't need to look at John to know Carson was enjoying it and that he hadn't been lying when he'd said it was a turn on. He still had that softness in his muscles from sleepiness that was like compliance, and that felt good too.

Another thrust, two, and then Rodney slowly curled his hand down around Carson's erection, thumb rubbing a line along the side. "Mmm, yes, Rodney, please..." Carson closed his eyes again and then John's hand joined his, smoothing over his thumb gently even as they both held Carson’s cock.

He kept it slow, because he didn't want to ruin the lazy luxurious feel of it, didn't want to change that moment. Rodney focused, enjoying the sensation, the looseness of Carson's back against him, the noises leaving his throat.

The last time they had done something like this, it had been just the two of them and gentleness had been born of desperation rather than contentment. And now, now they had John and it somehow was that easy to have him there because he was watching and enjoying what they were doing in a different way. Slow and gentle because they could, not because it had to be that way. Rodney moved a little faster, still gentle, pressing towards orgasm. Carson was moving with him, easy and perfect and his hand was twining with John, who leaned in to kiss Carson, muffling some of those noises as they climbed towards climax. It wasn't a heady rush, more a gentle contented stroll towards orgasm, taking their time. Hard and fast was for another time, burning hot passion was great, but sometimes not as lasting as the long drawn sweetness of a honey slow relaxed fuck.

He kept his eyes on them, what he could see, and then lost his focus a little with the last few thrusts, a little more hurried. It was good, sumptuous and somehow supremely satisfying to come like that, with Carson joining him moments afterwards with a groan of pleasure.

He wasn't even out of breath though he was a little caught up, and kept kissing Carson's neck for a few long moments afterwards.

"Okay, I admit," Carson murmured. "That was bloody marvelous, Rodney."

"It looked good from my angle, too," John drawled, propping himself up on his arm. "That's something we could do again."

"Well, the timing was perfect." Rodney shifted, easing back out of Carson only slowly.

"Aye you can say that again." Carson exhaled as he did so. He turned towards Rodney and kissed him. "Thank you, love."

So, so very good. "Oh, it as all my pleasure, Carson. All, well, John and I both."

John laid back and smirked before glancing at his satiated lovers and catching Rodney’s eye. “Next time, Rodney, I call shotgun.”


End file.
